El cuerpo y la doncella
by Roderick Rois
Summary: Surgió de las cenizas cuando hasta él mismo pensó que ya no había nada, que ese cuerpo se había desintegrado para siempre...


El cuerpo y la doncella(*)

* * *

Surgió de las cenizas cuando hasta él mismo pensó que ya no había nada, que ese cuerpo se había desintegrado para siempre.

Resultó, a fin de cuentas, más resistente de lo que esperaba.

Todavía tenia ese andar de adolescente que no se acostumbra a lo grande de sus miembros. Estaba hambriento. Cazó y devoró unas palomas que sobrevolaban sobre sus restos. Lo mismo hizo con unos gatos que merodeaban con curiosidad, sin suficiente respeto.

Fue rápido. El dolor en el estómago lo motivaba. Como encontró piel desprendida en esa parte, se preguntó si las garras doradas de _ella_ lo habían atravesado o si fue su propia trompeta la que lo mató y volvió loco.

Ni importaba. Qué poca suerte. Pero el cuerpo sobrevivía. ¿No era todo el maldito cuerpo?

Recorrió la ciudad como _él_ lo hubiese hecho. Aún quedaban escombros y un edificio cercano del que asomó una muchacha.

La recordaba. Por supuesto. Le enseñó una sonrisa con todos sus afilados dientes y ella se echó a llorar pero limpiándose las lágrimas, lo invitó a seguirla al interior de su precario refugio.

—¿Sobreviviste también? ¿Como las cucarachas? —se burló de ella, que deshizo las protecciones solo para permitirle entrar y se dedicó a rehacerlas apresuradamente, para que _nada_ llegara después.

Él no era _nadie_ exactamente. Ya no más.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo —suspiró ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Pensó que un mes. Pero en un mes no se forman las arrugas en un rostro pálido y lozano, aún tan joven. Eso toma...

—Dos años —le explicó ella, sin que necesitara preguntar. Prendió un fuego en una estufa de campamento y algo de incienso que le causó malestar al cuerpo endiablado.

Quiso decirle, furioso, que apagara todo para que se quedaran a oscuras. Que se encargaría de obligarla a entrar en calor, quisiera o no.

Si, eso lo animaría. Terminaría de despertar. Una mujer. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?

—Shiho y Yoichi se fueron a buscar a un tal Lacus, luego de que se confirmara la muerte de Mirai Kimizuki. Narumi desertó de nuevo, la verdad es que fue una estupidez volver tras Nagoya. Nadie nos quería ahi. Menos con lo que pasó después. Preferíamos morirnos que servir a Kureto. Hasta yo, que con Aoi fallecida me hubiera tomado de secretaria encantado —murmuró la chica, más bien para sí, con ojos opacos y fijos en remover las cenizas de la estufa.

El olor lo perturbó. Observó el cuerpo de la muchacha, cubierto por un kimono abierto y con un camisón flojo, que dejaba ver parte de la piel de sus pechos. Ella había olvidado su propio sexo. Eso lo deleitaba.

Finalmente descubrió a un lado el altar donde se quemaban las pequeñas ofrendas. Probablemente no había nada más que esas desvirtuadas hojas de incienso. Pero descubrió _su_ foto y eso fue extraño. El cuerpo. Usaba el uniforme de la estúpida armada, sostenía el arma que había sido una prisión y una cuna para dormir.

—¿Realmente eres tú? —ella lo encaró, sujetando su rostro. La desesperación la hacía temblar más que el frío del otoño.

—¿Quién más podría ser?

—...Mika es humano ahora. Pero se ha ido. Sin duda preferirías buscarlo.

No le interesaba. No a él.

—¿Y...Guren Ichinose?

Una última inquietud. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Donde ha estado siempre. Sirviendo a Kureto a regañadientes, como un perro bien entrenado que ya no recuerda que fue lobo alguna vez.

—¿Por qué te quedaste?

Ella volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. Era orgullosa. Incluso cuando ya no tenía nada que proteger.

—No lo sé. Existía la posibilidad. Quisiera decir que aposté a ella pero es que cualquier otra cosa me hubiera disgustado.

Él se echó a reír. Ella lo aceptó con amargura.

—Entiendo. ¡Eres un desecho!

Recibió una bofetada pero era justo lo que estaba buscando. Sujetó la mano de la chica y la empujó contra la cama, un lecho improvisado con frazadas y un colchón en el suelo. Separó sus piernas y buscó su coño. Ya tenía una erección, casi desde que la había visto. No fue dificil.

Ella lo besó y eso sí lo sorprendió pero no aminoró la marcha por eso. Lo hizo con dureza, obligándola a ceder a posturas humillantes. Se consideraba una dama, aunque el mundo hubiese terminado.

Lo soportó todo, duró horas, hasta que el cuerpo de ella cayó rendido y él perdió interés.

—Sabes que no soy Yu. ¿Verdad?

Mitsuba (pues así se llamaba) buscó su ropa. Tenía el cabello suelto y enmarañado, ya no lo llevaba en dos altas coletas. Asura se cansó de empapar su rostro enrojecido con semen.

—Jamás podrías hacerte pasar por él —le aclaró ella, a lo cual el demonio siseó.

—¿Y por qué te entregaste? ¿Tanto deseabas un hombre?

—Se parecen. Eres todo lo que queda de Yu. Shinoa no se salvó, tampoco mi dignidad. Puedes quedarte, si lo deseas.

Asura jadeó con desdén.

—No quiero.

Pero aceptó comer con ella. No masticó sus huesos, como pensó que lo haría. Tal vez tenía más de Yuichiro de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

**N/A**: (*) _Referencia al cuarteto de Schubert._


End file.
